Drabble kokoelma
by Jadeile
Summary: Sisältää useamman lyhyen ficin, jotka eivät liity toisiinsa ja joissa on eri paritukset. Mm. Kaya/Usopp, Zoro/Luffy, Coby/Alvida, Vivi/Pell, Nami/Vivi. Sisältä löytyy myös muutama genfic, eli paritukseton fic. Katso chapterien nimet.
1. ZoroxKuina

Päätin kirjoitella muutaman random drabblen/raapaleen, mutten viitsinyt tehdä jokaisesta omaa tarinaansa, joten laitoin kaikki samaan pakettiin. Paritus näkyy aina chapterin nimessä, joten voi vapaasti skipata ne, joista ei pidä. Tosin voihan sitä aina kokeilla ihan vain katsoakseen toimiiko paritus, itsekään en nimittäin kannata puoliakaan näistä parituksista, joista kirjoitin, lol.

**Disclaimer**: Hahmot omistaa Oda-sama.

* * *

**Paritus: **ZoroxKuina

**Varoitukset:** Jollain tasolla kieroitunut?

**Word count:** 151

* * *

Zoro ei ollut koskaan pitänyt Kuinasta "sillä tavalla". Hän oli ollut liian nuori kiinnostuakseen sellaisista asioista, sitä paitsi hän ei ollut edes ajatellut Kuinaa tyttönä edes sen jälkeen, kun tämä oli itkenyt "tulevaa heikkouttaan". 

Zoro ei ollut myöhemminkään ajatellut Kuinasta mitään, mikä liittyisi siihen, että tämä oli vastakkaista sukupuolta. Hän oli kyllä miettinyt millainen miekkamies tämä olisi, jos olisi vielä elossa ja sitä, että miten he olisivat lähteneet maailmalle toteuttaman unelmiaan. Olisivatko he matkanneet yhdessä? Niin vihreähiuksinen mies oli aina kuvitellut, mutta kertaakaan hänellä ei ollut käynyt mielessään ajatusta, että hänen suhteensa Kuinaan olisi erilainen vaikkapa Johnyyn ja Yosakuun nähden.

Ei, Kuina ei vain ollut koskaan ollut Zoron mielestä tyttö.

Tashigin tapaaminen kuitenkin toi Zorolle aivan uuden näkökulman asiaan. Tashigin ja Kuinan yhdennäköisyys oli hämmästyttävä ja Tashigi oli aikuinen nainen, minkä Zoro oli huomannut hyvin nopeasti.

Nykyään Kuina ei ollut Zorolle enää "pikkupoika" ja miekkamies huomasi kaipaavansa tätä aivan uudella tasolla.


	2. NamixArlong

**Paritus: **NamixArlong

**Varoitukset:** No paritus on varmaan aika creepy? (paitsi, että mulle se on OTP)

**Word count:** 194

* * *

Nami oli aivan varma, että oli menettänyt vihdoin järkensä.

Hän oli päässyt Arlongin ikeestä ja vapauttanut kylänsä, saaden vihdoin todellisen vapauden, mitä oli aina tahtonut enemmän kuin mitään muuta. Hän oli kuvitellut saavansa myös mielenrauhan, mutta siinä hän oli erehtynyt.

Nami näki edelleen jatkuvasti unta Arlongista. Hän ei selvästikään ollut päässyt tästä vielä irti. Mutta syy siihen, miksi Nami epäili mielenterveyttään, oli unien laatu.

Arlongin orjana ollessaan hän oli nähnyt tästä painajaisia harva se yö. Osa unista oli ollut todellisten tapahtumien kertausta ja osa taas Namin mielikuvituksen luomia kuvia. Painajaisia yhtä kaikki.

Mutta ne unet, joita Nami näki nykyään, olivat kaikkea muuta. Niissä Arlong ei ollut paha, joka vainosi Namia, vaan hän oli jotain, minkä Nami olisi niin halunnut saavuttaa. Arlong tuntui niissä unissa olevan ikuisuuden päässä Namista, joka ei muuta tahtonut kuin päästä hänen luokseen ja vahvojen käsien syleilyyn. Mutta Nami ei koskaan saavuttanut haimiestä, vaan jäi rannalle tämän ajelehtiessa pois. Yleensä Nami huusi tämän nimeä, yrittäen vielä ojentaa kätensä, jotta Arlong tarttuisi siihen ja ottaisi hänet mukaansa. Koskaan heidän kätensä eivät kohdanneet, jolloin Nami heräsi ja tunsi pohjattoman tyhjyyden sisällään.

Hänestä tuntui, että saavuttaessaan vapautensa hän oli joutunut luopumaan jostain vielä tärkeämmästä.


	3. VivixZoro

**Paritus: **VivixZoro

**Varoitukset:** Nyyhkyä.

**Word count:** 180

* * *

Vivi tiesi, ettei hänen tulevaisuuteensa kuulunut merirosvon elämä. Mutta se ei tarkoittanut, etteikö Vivi kaivannut Olkihattupiraatteja ja sitä, mikä heidän välillään oli ollut. Olihan se vieläkin, mutta mitä pidemmälle Grand Linea he seilasivat, sitä enemmän Vivi jäi ulkopuoliseksi.

Toisaalta, jäivät Olkihatutkin paitsi Vivin elämästä. Vivi sentään sai kuulla uutisista Luffyn ja muiden tekosista, mutta nämä eivät tienneet hänen nykyisestä elämästään mitään.

Viviä ei kuitenkaan harmittanut se, mitä he eivät voineet kokea yhdessä, vaan se, mitä hän oli jättänyt tekemättä silloin, kun siihen oli ollut mahdollisuus.

Jos ajassa voisi palata taaksepäin, Vivi matkaisi takaisin siihen hetkeen kun Olkihatut olivat hänen vierainaan palatsissa. Silloin hän oli ymmärtänyt tämän tunteen, mutta jättänyt sen kertomatta, koska oli pelännyt lopputulosta. Hän oli pelännyt sitä, että hänen tunteisiinsa ei vastattaisi, mutta enemmän hän oli pelännyt, että niihin vastattaisiin, mutta he joutuisivat eroamaan.

Nyt Vivi kuitenkin tiesi, että vastauksesta huolimatta hän olisi jäänyt Alabastaan ja toinen osapuoli olisi seilannut pois. Silti hän olisi halunnut edes tietää, mikä se vastaus olisi ollut.

Jos hän pääsisi takaisin siihen hetkeen kun hän ymmärsi tunteensa, hän kertoisi Roronoa Zorolle rakastavansa häntä.


	4. Mahd SanjixLuffy

**Paritus: **SanjixLuffy, jos sen välttämättä niin haluaa nähdä. Itse en kuitenkaan sitä ihan sellaiseksi tarkoittanut. 

**Varoitukset:** Jonkin asteen shounen-aita, jos katsoo kieroon ja siristää silmiään. Lievää kiroilun tapaista.

**Word count:** 134

* * *

Luffy oli paras kapteeni, jonka kokki pystyi saamaan. Ei niin, etteikö Sanji olisi mielellään ollut naiskapteenin alaisuudessa, mutta Luffy kuitenkin vain oli kapteeni, jota Sanji ei vaihtaisi yhteenkään toiseen.

Luffy ei ollut kovin fiksu yleensä, ei osannut ohjata laivaa tai huoltaa sitä, eikä myöskään osannut huolehtia edes perustarpeistaan itse. Sanji oli monesti kuullut juttua siitä, kuinka Luffy ja Marimo olivat lähteneet liikkeelle soutuveneellä ilman vettä, ruokaa, huopia tai edes perusnavigaatiotaitoja. Idiootit.

Mikä sitten Luffystä teki niin korvaamattoman?

"Sanjiiii! Ruokaa!"

"Turpa tukkoon kapteenin ryönä! Vartti vielä!"

Sanjin perustelut saisivat pitkälti kenet vain purskahtamaan nauruun, mutta häntä ei kiinnostanut.

"Aah! Näyttää hyvältä! Maistuu varmaan vielä paremmalta!"

Toisaalta, eihän hänen tarvinnut perustella yhtään mitään kenellekään.

"Kiitos Sanji! Oli ärtsyn hyvää! Sä oot maailman paras kokki!"

Mutta oli se vain mukavaa kun oli kapteeni, joka todella osasi arvostaa hänen taitojaan.

"Ole hyvä, kapteeni"


	5. NamixAce

**Paritus: **NamixAce (NamixArlong)

**Varoitukset:** Jollain tasolla kieroitunut? Sisältää myös aivan pikkiriikkistä vihjailua.

**Word count:** 246

* * *

Oli se vain hullua. Nami ei ollut ikinä uskonut rakkauteen ensisilmäyksellä, mutta hän ei keksinyt parempaakaan selitystä tapahtuneelle. Tai siis, hän ei ollut kuin käynyt laivalla ja jutellut Luffylle hetken aikaa, minkä jälkeen hän oli lähtenyt ja silti Nami ajatteli häntä yhä enemmän ja enemmän.

Tottahan se oli, että Portgas D. Ace oli aika komea ja juoksi ympäriinsä ilman paitaa näyttäen komeutensa koko maailmalle, mutta ei Nami ennenkään ollut valinnut miehiä ulkonäön perusteella. Tai siis, Arlong ei ollut komea ainakaan niillä perinteisillä standardeilla, mutta silti Nami oli tuijottanut tätä kuola suupielestä valuen silloin kun kukaan ei nähnyt. Tuijottamiseksi se oli onneksi jäänytkin, sillä Arlongin luonnevika piti Namin tietyn välimatkan päässä kuin myös piti ylimääräiset tunteet kurissa.

… jos Nami ei kerran ollut Arlongissa pitänyt mistään muusta kuin ulkonäöstä, niin eikö se sotinut hänen aiempaa väitettään vastaan? No hyvä on sitten, ehkä Nami valitsi miehensä ulkonäön perusteella, big deal, mutta Arlong oli kiemurrellut Namin ajatuksiin vasta ajan kanssa, Ace taas oli pamahtanut sinne kertaheitolla. Se jos mikä ärsytti oranssihiuksista navigaattoria.

"Enhän minä edes tiedä hänestä mitään ja silti fantasioin minkä ehdin…" Nami mutisi hiljaa ja tuijotti huoneensa kattoa sängyssään maaten. Robin oli onneksi toisessa huoneessa, joten Nami sai puhua itsekseen ihan niin paljon kuin tahtoi ilman, että kukaan kuuli.

Niin kuin se poistaisi ongelman.

"Hitto, huomaa kyllä, että ovat sukua toisilleen… molemmat yhtä raivostuttavan takertuvaisia tavalla tai toisella…" Nami mumisi, muttei voinut olla kääntämättä lausettaan itseään vastaan kuvittelemalla Acen "takertumassa häneen".

Tämän kädet olisivat varmasti lämpimät.


	6. RobinxFranky

**Paritus: **RobinxFranky

**Varoitukset:** Lol, raep. Ainakin melkein. ...tai sitten ei. Spoilereita, jos seuraa vain suomenkielistä mangaa.

**Word count:** 136

* * *

Franky ei alun alkaenkaan ollut halunnut olla tekemisissä Nico Robinin kanssa, eikä sen puoleen Olkihattujenkaan. Häneltä ei kuitenkaan ollut kysytty, vaan hänet oli lähetetty Enies Lobbyyn samassa paketissa Nico Robinin kanssa, minkä jälkeen Olkihatut olivat pelastaneet heidät molemmat. Tämän jälkeen hänen mielipidettään ei ollut taaskaan kysytty, vaan hänet puoliksi pakotettiin Monkey D. Luffyn miehistöön, eli samaan porukkaan Nico Robinin kanssa.

Ajan myötä hän tietenkin tottui ajatukseen Olkihattupiraatteihin kuulumisesta, kuin myös siihen, että oli saman kapteenin alaisuudessa kuin Nico Robin. Mutta sitten hänet taas ajettiin tilanteeseen, jossa asiat päätettiin hänen puolestaan.

"Hyvää yötä vaan, Nico Robin", Franky sanoi astellessaan kohti portaita mennäkseen nukkumaan Robinin jäädessä vartioon. Käsipari, tai oikeastaan kolme, kuitenkin pysäytti hänet.

"Pelkkä Robin olisi parempi", Robin sanoi ja painoi huulensa Frankyn huulia vasten.

Mutta ehkä tällä kertaa Franky ei edes välittänyt siitä, ettei häneltä kysytty.


	7. KayaxUsopp

**Paritus: **KayaxUsopp

**Varoitukset:** En keksi mitään varoitettavaa.

**Word count:** 112

* * *

On se kumma homma, kuinka vasta toisen läsnäolon puute saa ihmiset ymmärtämään näiden merkityksen omassa elämässään. Heidän ollessaan paikalla heidän seuraansa pitää itsestäänselvyytenä, eikä sitä ajattele niin erityisenä, mutta sitten kun he lähtevät eivätkä tulekaan seuraavana päivänä takaisin, sen ymmärtää.

Usoppin lähdöstä oli kulunut jo yli kuukausi, eikä Kaya vieläkään osannut olla odottamatta tämän palaamista. Orjallisesti hän jäi tuttuun kellonaikaan odottamaan hänen omaa tarinankertojaansa, joka ei koskaan tullut.

Mutta vaikka Kaya muistikin jo, että Usopp oli lähtenyt Monkey D. Luffyn matkaan, hän silti odotti aina. Mutta eräs asia oli muuttunut.

Kaya ei enää katsonut odottavasti pihansa porttia, vaan hän suuntasi katseensa horisonttiin. Vielä se piraattilaiva sieltä tulisi, kuten Usopp oli aina sanonut.


	8. EnelxNami

**Varoitukset:** Eipä taida olla mitään varoitettavaa.

**Paritus:** EnelNami

**Word count:** 165

* * *

Enel harvemmin muisti ihmisten nimiä. Hän muisti ne jos ihmiset olivat häiriköitä tai julkkiksia. Tavallisten tallaajien nimet unohtuivat nopeasti, sillä Jumala voisi kutsua heitä millä nimillä halusi. Tallaaja Yksi oli esimerkiksi varsin kelpo nimi sellaiselle, jolla ei ollut Enelille pätkääkään väliä. Se oli helppo muistaa.

Kasvot taas jäivät kovasti mieleen, mikä oli omalla tavallaan raivostuttavaa, sillä Enelin pää oli täynnä puolinimettömiä kasvoja. Tallaajia oli ainakin sata.

Monkey D. Luffyn potkiessa Enelin ulos valtakunnastaan Tallaajien määrä lisääntyi. Miksi Enelin tarvitsisi muistaa ketään niistä, jotka jäivät taakse? Ei miksikään. Siispä hän surutta pyyhki nimet pois mielestään.

Erään nimen puute Eneliä kuitenkin vaivasi hänen matkallaan kohti Fairy Vearthia. Hän ei muistanut sen oranssihiuksisen tytön nimeä.

Tämä tyttö oli ollut erilainen kuin muuta Tallaajat. Hän oli ollut pelkuri ja petturi, mutta samalla hän oli osoittanut olevansa fiksu. Se oli yksi ainoista luonteenpiirteistä, joita Enel arvosti. Lisäksi tytön ulkoinen olemus oli miellyttänyt Enelin silmää.

Kunpa se tyttö olisi tullut hänen mukaansa Fairy Vearthiin, jotta Enel olisi voinut kysyä hänen nimeään.


	9. LuffyxNami

**Varoitukset:** Eipä taida olla mitään varoitettavaa.

**Paritus:** LuffyxNami

**Word count:** 112

* * *

Luffy oli aika arvaamaton persoona. Tai oli tämän ajatuksenjuoksu yleensä helposti luettavissa, mutta silti tämä teki välillä hyvinkin yllättäviä vetoja.

"Sanji, jos kuu olisi juustoa, niin mitä laatua se olisi?"

Jos Luffyn kanssa keskusteli, niin oli helposti ennakoitavissa mitä tämä vastaisi mihinkin, mutta jos tämä päätti poiketa puheenaiheesta, niin hänen suustaan tuli yleensä mitä odottamattomimpia asioita.

"Zoro, musta sininen sopii sulle paremmin kuin oranssi."

Jos Luffy taas aloitti keskustelun, niin kannatti olla varautunut ihan mihin hyvänsä.

"Usopp, miksi lokit ei ole sinisiä?"

Mutta kai se oli osa Luffyn viehätysvoimaa. Lisäksi kysymykset ja toteamukset olivat aina rehellisiä ja Luffy myös aina tarkoitti mitä sanoi.

"Nami, mä rakastan sua."

Aivan, asioita ei yleensä osannut odottaa etukäteen.


	10. NamixVivi

**Varoitukset:** Sisältää shoujo-aita.

**Paritus:** NamixVivi

**Word count:** 171

* * *

Nami oli koko pienen ikänsä säälimättä käyttänyt naisellisia sulojaan saadakseen mitä halusi. Miehet oli yleensä helppo kietoa pikkusormensa ympärille siksi aikaa, että sai tahtomansa. Se ei ollut siis haaste eikä mikään ja jotakuinkin kaikki planeetan naiset osasivat sen niksin. Se, missä monet epäonnistuivat, oli omien tunteidensa pitäminen kurissa. Monet lankesivat omaan ansaansa ja huomasivat pian pitävänsä miehestä enemmän kuin oli tarkoitus.

Namille ei ollut koskaan käynyt niin. Aina hän oli saanut tahtomansa ja voinut ilman katumusta kadota paikalta yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin. Hän ei ollut epäröinyt tippaakaan, ei edes horjunut, ja oli aina kuvitellut vain olevansa kylmäverisempi kuin muut.

Oikea syy tähän kuitenkin selvisi Vivin astuessa heidän laivaansa.

Nami oli suostunut järjestelyihin Vivin viemisestä Alabastaan alun perin siksi, että prinsessa oli luvannut heille paljon rahaa. Myöhemmin hän oli alkanut horjua ja miettinyt, että ehkä voisi antaa alennusta tai jotain bonusta Viville, koska tämä oli… mukava.

Lopulta siinä kuitenkin kävi niin, että Nami luopui koko ajatuksesta rahojen perimisestä. Vivi vain pystyi siihen, mihin yksikään mies ei ollut pystynyt.

Nami oli langennut.


	11. UsoppxNami

**Varoitukset:** Kieroutunut. Sisältää vihjailua. Suhteessa neliödraama.

**Paritus:** UsoppxNami, UsoppxKaya, Namix(arvauksia saa esittää)

**Word count:** 176

* * *

Kaikki laivassa tiesivät, että Usopp ikävöi Kayaa kovasti. Jos Usopp puhui tytöstä, kaikki kuuntelivat kiltisti ja nyökyttelivät hymyillen. Jos Usopp ei pitkään aikaan maininnutkaan Kayaa, muut olivat kyselemättä. He tiesivät milloin ampuja kaipasi tyttöä iloisena siitä, että palatessaan tämän luokse hänellä olisi paljon puhuttavaa tämän kanssa, mutta he tiesivät myös milloin tätä vaivasi raastava ikävä ja pelko siitä, ettei tämä enää koskaan näkisi häntä.

Se vain oli päivänselvää kaikille.

Usopp puolestaan oli ainoa, joka tiesi Namin kaipaavan jotakuta omasta kotikylästään. Usoppkaan ei tiennyt kuka tämä henkilö oli, mutta hän sentään näki Namin kaipuun. Tästä syystä heille muodostui omituinen yhteys toisiinsa ja eräänä unettomana yönä he aivan vahingossa pääsivät eräänlaiseen yhteisymmärrykseen, mistä seurasi, että pian he olivat rakastavaiset.

Ainakin ulkopuolisten silmin.

Nami muistutti etäisesti Kayaa, etenkin kun mainittu tyttö oli kaukana poissa Usoppin luota ja tämä etsi mistä hyvänsä jotain korviketta. Usopp puolestaan muistutti eräällä tapaa henkilöä, jota Nami ikävöi. Pitkänenä olisi kovasti halunnut tietää millä tapaa, muttei voinut kysyä, sillä heidän sanaton sopimuksensa oli lohduttaa kyselemättä ja sen enempää asiaa ajattelematta.

Joskus elämä vain toimi niin.


	12. PeronaxUsopp

**Varoitukset:** Spoilereita jos ei Thriller Barkia ole vielä lukenut.

**Paritus:** PeronaxUsopp

**Word count:** 184

* * *

Perona ei ollut kiltti tyttö. Hän piti siitä, että sai määräillä muita ja tehdä mitä itse halusi. Hän myös piti siitä, kuinka ihmiset matelivat hänen edessään elämänilottomina hänen käyttäessä pikku niksejään heihin.

Perona oli vaativainen tyttö. Hän piti huolen siitä, että sai aina mitä halusi ja milloin halusi. Hän myös piti puolensa tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa ja jäi aina voiton puolelle. Hänelle ei väitetty vastaan ja jos niin tehtiinkin, niin pian se asia korjattiin pikku opetuksella, mikä koostui hänen negatiivisista pikku kummituksistaan.

Perona oli yksinäinen tyttö. Hän sai kaiken mitä halusi ja sai aina periksi kaikessa, mutta hänellä ei ollut ketään, joka häntä oikeasti olisi ymmärtänyt. Hänellä ei ollut ketään, jota hän ei saanut pompotettua ympäriinsä. Häneltä puuttui se haaste, joka sai hänen sydämensä tykyttämään, se henkilö, joka kestäisi kaiken, minkä Perona hänen päällensä kaataisi, se mies, joka vihdoin kesyttäisi hänet.

Thriller Barkissa ei ollut ketään, jonka Perona olisi kelpuuttanut rinnalleen. Sinne ei tullut ketään, jonka polvia hän ei olisi saanut tutisemaan. Ei ketään, joka täydentäisi häntä.

"Miksi?! Mikset ole jo polvillasi?! Kummitus kosketti sinua! Mitä sinä teit?!"

"Minä en tehnyt mitään! OLEN VALMIIKSI NEGATIIVINEN!!"

Tai ehkäpä sittenkin…


	13. UsoppxPerona

**Varoitukset:** Spoilereita jos ei Thriller Barkia ole lukenut.

**Paritus:** UsoppxPerona

**Word count:** 176

* * *

Thriller Bark oli jo kaukana takana ja Olkihatut matkasivat kohti seuraavaa seikkailuaan. Usopp tunsi huojennusta siitä, että kyseinen painajainen oli ohitse, mutta samalla hänen sydäntään raastoi toinen tunne. Tunne oli tuttu ja Usopp kuvitteli tunnistavansakin sen, mutta hänen täytyi erehtyä, sillä kyseisellä tunteella ja Thriller Barkilla ei pitäisi kaiken logiikan mukaan olla mitään tekemistä toistensa kanssa.

Se tunne ei vain mitenkään voinut olla kaipuuta, sillä mitä sillä painajaislaivalla muka voisi olla, mitä Usopp voisi kaivata?

Vastaus tuli nopeammin kuin Usopp olisi toivonut sen tulevan. Hän myös toivoi, ettei se olisi koskaan tullutkaan, sillä se vain pahensi asiaa monellakin tavalla.

Hän kaipasi Peronaa.

Siinä ei ollut mitään järkeä, koska Perona oli paitsi vihollinen, myös pelottava. Siis sillä tasolla kuin sängyn alla ja kaapeissa olevat möröt. Kaiken järjen mukaan tämä oli viimeinen henkilö, jota Usoppin kuuluisi kaivata.

Olihan tämä nätti omalla tavallaan. Erilainen kuin Kaya tai muut tytöt, joita Usopp tunsi. Ja tapa, jolla tämä oli katsonut Usoppia hänen keksiessään tytön heikkouden… tai kuinka pieni ihailu oli paistanut hänen silmistään Usoppin päihittäessä hänet negatiivisuudellaan…

Usopp todella kaipasi takaisin Thriller Barkiin.


	14. SanjixRobin

**Varoitukset: **Pientä ilkikurisuutta

**Paritus:** SanjixRobin, SanjixNami

**Word count:** 260

* * *

"Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan!" Sanji huhuili iloisesti astellen joustavin askelin kohti kahta suosikkineitokaistaa. Molemmat tytöt kääntyivät hänen suuntaansa, Nami ensin ja Robin vasta sitten kun oli saanut luettua kirjansa sivun loppuun. 

"Mitä, Sanji-kun?" Nami kysyi hymyillen sitä pientä hymyään, mikä aina sai kokin silmät muuttumaan suorastaan sydämiksi ja rakkauden pursuamaan sydämenmuotoisina savukiehkuroina hänen tupakastaan.

"Onko neideillä jano? Nälkä? Tarvitsetteko mitään?" Sanji kysyi hymyillen maireasti ja silmäillen tyttöjä hieman alemmas kuin kasvoihin.

"En tarvitse mitään", Nami sanoi hymyillen kohteliaasti ja kääntyen pois. Sanji nyökkäsi ja kääntyi sitten Robinin puoleen. Jo pelkkä tummahiuksisen tytön näkeminen sai hänen sydämensä läpättämään ja savukkeen melkein tippumaan hänen suustaan. Sitten kun tämä hymyili, Sanjin mieli tyhjentyi kaikesta muusta, paitsi tytön läsnäolosta.

"Minulle voit tuoda kupposellisen kahvia, Kokku-san", Robin vastasi hymyillen, jolloin Sanji tunsi saaneensa juuri elämälleen tarkoituksen. Nami rajautui kokonaan ulos hänen näköpiiristään, mitä ei ollut koskaan tapahtunut ennen kuin tuo tumma neitonen oli tuonut siron olemuksensa heidän vaatimattomaan laivaansa.

Robinissa vain oli sitä jotain, mitä ennen niin täydelliseltä tuntuneelta Nami-sanilta puuttui.

"Se on iloni, Robin-chan!" Sanji vastasi ja sulavalla kädenheilautuksella tarttui Robinin hentoon käteen, nostaen sen sitten huulilleen antaakseen pehmeän suudelman sileälle iholle.

Nami olisi välittömästi tarjonnut Sanjille nyrkkiä tuosta hyvästä, mutta Robin vain naurahti ja hymyili tyytyväisenä, ihan pienenpieni puna poskillaan. Sanji laski käden takaisin kirjan päälle ja kääntyi taidokkaalla piruetilla ympäri valmistaakseen kahvia jumalattarelleen. Hänen ollessa puolimatkassa kohti kapyysia, hän tunsi käden läpsäyttävän häntä takamukselle. Tuntemuksen jälkeen ilmassa leijui hento kirsikan tuoksu ja pinkit lehdet leijailivat alas kannelle. Sanji puolestaan oli taivaassa.

Kyllä, Robinilla oli jotain, mitä Namilla ei ollut ja se jokin oli leikkimielisyys.


	15. ChopperxRobin

**Varoitukset**: ei ole

**Paritus**: ChopperxRobin

**Word count:** 126

* * *

Chopper ei koskaan ollut tuntenut vetoa vastakkaiseen sukupuoleen. Yksikään naarasporo ei ollut kiinnostanut Chopperia vähän vähää, eikä sen puoleen kukaan naispuolinen ihminenkään. 

Chopper ei ollut tuntenut vetoa myöskään omaan sukupuoleensa. Ei urosporot tai ihmismiehet kummatkaan pystyneet sytyttämään rakkauden roihua pikku poromiehessä. Hän siis kuvitteli olevansa joko liian nuori kiinnostuakseen kenestäkään, tai yksinkertaisesti aseksuaali eli sellainen, jota ei kiinnostanut kumpikaan sukupuoli.

Muuten se ei olisi haitannut, mutta Sanjin jatkuva kosiskelu Namille ja Viville sai Chopperin tuntemaan kateutta rakkauden makeassa viinissä kylpevälle blondille. Poromieskin halusi kokea tuon tunteen, josta kaikki puhuivat ja jota kaikki ihannoivat.

Hän halusi niin kovasti.

"Minä liityn miehistöönne", sanoi tumma naisen ääni, joka kuului pitkälle ja kauniille Nico Robinille.

Chopperille se oli menoa ensisilmäyksellä.


	16. Nami: Peili ei valehtele

**Varoitukset: **Angstia

**Paritus**: ei ole

**Word count: **171

* * *

"Katso, Nami-kulta, sinä olet suloinen tuossa mekossa", Bellemere sanoi talutettuaan pikku Namin peilin eteen.

"Tässä mekossa ei voi näyttää hyvältä, tuo peili vääristää!" Nami sanoi itsepintaisesti, edes vilkaisematta peiliin. Bellemere hymyili ja laski kätensä Namin leuan alle kääntäen tämän kasvot peiliin päin.

"Katso nyt edes, katso kuinka söötti pikkutyttö kurkkaa peilistä. Peili ei valehtele, Nami", Bellemere vakuutti, jolloin Nami avasi sulkemansa silmät ja näki peilin kautta heijastuksen itsestään.

Hän todella oli nätti siinä mekossa, joka oli aluksi näyttänyt niin hirveältä.

* * *

Oli kulunut viikko siitä, kun Nami oli nähnyt äitipuolensa surmattavan silmiensä alla. Viikon hän oli ollut Arlongin orja.

"Noin, nyt se on täydellinen", Nami mutisi ja nosti juuri piirtämänsä kuvan rintaansa vasten. Hän kipitti huoneen toisessa päässä olevan peilin luokse ja vilkaisi vielä kerran kuvaansa tarkistaakseen, ettei siinä ollut virheitä.

Kuvassa seisoivat käsikkäin Nami ja Bellemere, hämmästyttävän aidon näköisinä. Nami nyökkäsi kuvalle ja käänsi sen peiliin päin.

"Bellemere-san, tule takaisin! Näetkö, me olemme kahdestaan peilissä, eikä peili valehtele!"

Kyyneleet juovittivat pikku Namin kasvoja ja peili heijasti sen säälimättä tytön nähtäväksi.


	17. ArlongxBellemere

**Varoitukset:** Arlongin ihana luonnevikaisuus?

**Paritus:** ArlongxBellemere

**Word count:** 145

* * *

Arlong istui hiljaa yksityisessä huoneessaan oman laivansa uumenissa. Hänen uusi kartoittajansa, Nami, oli juuri puolisen tuntia sitten poistunut laivalta heidän päästyään yhteisymmärrykseen Arlongin tahdosta. Vihdoin haimiehellä oli aikaa miettiä uusimpia tapahtumia uudestaan. 

Hänen mieltänsä painoi eräs tietty tapahtuma, tietty asia, tietty henkilö. Hänen nimensä oli Bellemere.

Mitä Arlong oli tapahtuneen aikana saanut selville, Bellemere oli Namin ottoäiti. Lisäksi tällä oli väkivaltainen ja röyhkeä luonne, mutta silti vahva rakkauden täyttämä sydän. Vahvempi kuin useimmilla noista säälittävistä olennoista, joita ihmisiksi kutsutaan.

Arlong oli iloinen, että oli päässyt päästämään tämän päiviltä. Hän oli kyynisesti huvittunut siitä, että tämä oli kuollut juuri rakkauden tähden, sillä juuri se oli useimmiten ihmisten heikkous.

Mutta…

Arlong ei vain saanut mielestään niitä viininpunaisia hiuksia ja kipinöivää katsetta. Ei saanut mielestään sitä ylpeyttä, jota nainen oli kantanut kohdatessaan kuolemansa. Ei tämän viimeisiä sanoja.

Kirottua, pitikö sen noidan viimeisenä tekonaan lumota Arlong? No, se kostettaisiin seuraavaan sukupolveen…


	18. EnelxConis

**Varoitukset:** Ei kai mitään ihmeempiä

**Paritus:** EnelxConis

**Word count:** 145

* * *

Enel seurasi tarkkaavaisesti kuinka Sinimeren tunkeilijoita johdatettiin kohti tuhoaan. Pieni ja hentoinen Skypiealainen tyttö näytti heille aluksen, jolla he pääsisivät "pelastamaan" kumppaneitaan jumalan, eli hänen, mailta. Sinimeriset kiittivät kovasti, mutta saivat sitten päähänsä takertua tytön omituiseen käytökseen. Älyäkö siinä taas oli? 

Enel kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa tytön lyyhistyessä polvilleen ja purskahtaessa itkuun. Tämä pahoitteli sitä, että lähetti sinimeriläiset vaaraan, mutta kertoi samalla, ettei hänellä ollut muutakaan vaihtoehtoa. No niinhän se taisi olla, mutta Enel ei oikeastaan pitänyt siitä, että joku meni sanomaan tuollaisia ääneen. Tyttöä oli siis rangaistava.

Salama välähti, mutta Gan Fall pelasti tytön sen tieltä. Enel kurtisti kulmiaan ensin tyytymättömänä ja ajatteli iskevänsä uudelleen, mutta muutti sitten mieltään. Tyttö saisi elää.

Miksikö? Koska oli osoittanut sen, että omasi kunnollisen itsesuojeluvaiston ja oli valmis jopa antamaan uudet ystävänsä ilmi säästyäkseen itse. Hän siis oli fiksu.

Enel piti siitä. Hän piti tuosta tytöstä. Siispä tämä saisi elää.


	19. AcexVivi

**Varoitukset:** Ei nyt tule mitään mieleen.

**Paritus:** AcexVivi

**Word Count: **156

* * *

Ace ei ollut koskaan ennen viettänyt päiviä putkeen aavikolla. Hän oli kyllä rantautunut Alabastaan parikin kertaa aiemmin, mutta hän ei koskaan ollut lähtenyt harhailemaan rantakaupunkia kauemmas.

Ace ei ollut koskaan viettänyt näin paljon aikaa tyttöjen kanssa. Valkoparran miehistössä vaan ei ollut naispuolisia henkilöitä ainakaan montaa, eikä Ace laskenut heitä tytöiksi, koska he olivat enemmänkin tätejä ikänsä puolesta. Mutta nyt hänen ollessaan Luffyn miehistön matkassa, hänen seurassaan olivat myös Nami ja Vivi.

Ace ei ollut koskaan tuntenut rakkautta, mikä olisi enempää kuin veljesrakkautta tai rakkautta nakamaa kohtaan. Hän ei vain ollut löytänyt ketään, johon olisi iskenyt silmänsä sillä tapaa. Häntä ei ollut varsinaisesti kiinnostanut, sillä hänellä oli muutakin tekemistä.

Ace ei ollut koskaan ollut suudellut ketään. Hän oli sitä mieltä, että suuteluun tarvittaisiin myös rakkautta, ja sitähän hän ei ollut kokenut. Oli siis ollut mahdoton yhtälö, että Ace olisi käynyt suutelemaan ketään.

Nyt hän kuitenkin oli kokenut nuo kaikki neljä. Eikä siihen tarvittu muuta kuin Alabastan prinsessa.


	20. Mahd ZoroxLuffy

**Varoitukset:** Ei nyt tule mitään mieleen.

**Paritus:** ZoroxLuffy, jos vähän siristää silmiään

**Word Count: **303

* * *

Zoro makaili kannella auringonpaisteessa ja puoliksi torkkui. Puoliksi siksi, että alun perin hän oli tosiaan tullut nokosille, mutta Luffy oli sittemmin kivunnut keulakuvalle istumaan ja tuijottamaan merta, mikä aina sai Zoron harkitsemaan nukkumista uudestaan.

Niin miksi? Koska hän oli utelias. Häntä kiinnosti tietää miksi Luffy aina katsoi merta niin keskittyneesti ja iloisen näköisenä pitkiä aikoja pitkästymättä. Se oli eräs ainoista asioista, joihin Luffy keskittyi niin kauan ilman, että hänelle piti keksiä uusia syitä jatkaa sen tekemistä. Ja tämä teki sitä vapaaehtoisesti melkein päivittäin, vaikkei Nami olisi luvannut uutta saarta horisonttiin ainakaan muutamaan päivään.

Zoro itse aina silloin tällöin nojaili kaidetta vasten ja tuijotti samaa maisemaa, mutta yleensä hän vaipui ajatuksiinsa nopeasti, eikä enää kiinnittänyt huomiota itse mereen. Luffy sen sijaan ainakin Zoron näkökulmasta katsoi merta itseään, eikä uppoutunut ajatuksiinsa. Sen huomasi silmistä, ne nimittäin lasittuivat jos Luffy mietiskeli. Zoro tiesi sen, koska sitäkin poika teki aina joskus istuskellessaan Erikoispaikallaan. Mutta yleensä ei.

Mikä meressä sitten oli niin kiehtovaa, että se piti Luffyn huomion itsessään tuntejakin putkeen?

"Zoro?" Luffyn ääni kuului, jolloin Zoro avasi molemmat silmänsä kokonaan ja katsoi poikaa. Luffy ei kuitenkaan katsonut häneen päin, vaan edelleen merelle. Jokin tässä kuitenkin kehotti Zoroa tulemaan hänen seurakseen, joten niin miekkamies teki.

"Katso Zoro, nuo samat aallot kuljettavat jokaista Grand Linella seilaavaa laivaa. Nuo samat aallot ovat pyyhkineet Oro Jacksonin kylkiä", Luffy kertoi Zoron nojatessa kaidetta vasten mahdollisimman lähellä kapteeniaan. Zoro vilkaisi Luffya ja katsoi sitten aaltoihin.

Jotkin aallot olivat pieniä laineita, toiset puolestaan valtavia vaahtopäitä. Yksi kuljetti pientä palaa merilevää, toisella kellui pienenpieni kaarnanpala. Yksi oli kirkkaan sininen, toinen hieman vihertävä. Eräs aalto tuli heitä kohti, toinen oli ohituskurssilla. Mutta ne kaikki olivat samasta merestä.

Zoro kääntyi katsomaan Luffya, joka kääntyi hänen puoleensa hymyillen. Zoro hymyili takaisin ja vihdoin ymmärsi. Ei ollut mitään suurta salaisuutta Luffyn ja meren välillä, sitä vain täytyi osata katsoa oikein.


	21. RobinxLuffy

**Varoitukset:** Ei nyt tule mitään mieleen.

**Paritus:** RobinxLuffy

**Word Count: **208

* * *

"Psst! Robin, päästä mut sisään!" kuului Luffyn kovaääninen kuiskaus tyttöjen huoneen oven ulkopuolelta. Robin nosti katseensa kirjastaan ja vilkaisi ovea mietteliäänä, kunnes lopulta päätyi avaamaan oven ylimääräisellä kädellä. Luffy livahti sisään ja syöksyi heti Robinin sängyn alle hipaisten käsivarrellaan sängyllä istuvan naisen säärtä.

"LUFFY! KAPTEENIN RYÖNÄ, TÄNNE JA HETI!" kuului Sanjin vihainen mölinä jostain oven ulkopuolelta. Luffy vingahti sängyn alla ja hiljaisesta kahinasta päätellen käpertyi pienemmäksi.

"Älä kerro että olen täällä!" Luffy kuiskasi hädissään kuullessaan Sanjin kenkien vihaisen töminän lähestyvän huonetta. Kohta ovelta kuuluikin jo koputus ja Robin laski Sanjin sisään.

"Robin-chan? Oletko nähnyt meidän rakasta kapteeniamme?" Sanji kysyi nyt aivan erilaisella äänensävyllä kuin mitä äsken oli käyttänyt. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut aivan niin siirappinen kuin tavallisesti, mikä selvästi kertoi tämän olevan ärtyisä.

"En ole, Kokku-san", Robin vastasi hymyillen. Sanji nyökkäsi hymyillen takaisin, kääntyi ympäri ja poistui. Oven ulkopuolella tämä aloitti taas räyhäämisen ja tömistelemisen. Robin ei voinut kuin naurahtaa.

"Nyt olet turvassa, Senchou-san", Robin sanoi, jolloin Luffyn pää putkahti esiin sängyn alta Robinin jalkojen vierestä ja suuret silmät tapittivat häntä kiitollisina.

"Kiitos, Robin! Olet paras!" Luffy sanoi ja kietoi kätensä Robinin jalkojen ympärille halaten tätä sitten tiukasti. Robin hymyili ja loi käsiparin jaloistaan syleilemään kapteenia takaisin.

"Ole hyvä, Senchou", Robin vastasi hiljaa ja sulki silmänsä onnellisesti hymyillen.


	22. KayaxKuro

**Varoitukset:** Eipä kai mitään.

**Paritus:** KayaxKuro, UsoppxKaya

**Word Count:** 159

* * *

Kaya ei voinut muuta kuin tuntea itsensä oudoksi. Hän sekoitti teetään istuessaan sänkynsä reunalla ja odottaessaan Usoppin tuloa. Mutta se ei ollut se outo asia.

Outoa oli se, että vaikka Kaya näki selvästi Usoppin jumaloivan häntä, vaikka tämä yritti ilmeisesti peittää sen, niin Kaya ei tuntenut mitään. Hän oli korkeintaan hieman imarreltu siitä, että Usoppin mielestä hän oli erityinen, mutta siinä se kaikki olikin. Hän ei edes harkinnut sitä, että voisi tuntea samoin tai edes yrittää sitä.

Ei niin, etteikö Usopp ollut mukava, fiksu ja hyvännäköinen, mitkä olivat pitkälti kaikkien tyttöjen perusstandardit poikaystävälle. Ja Usopp olisi ollut juuri sopivan ikäinenkin. Hän olisi siis ollut täydellinen valinta Kayalle mistä näkökulmasta hyvänsä.

Mutta ei.

Kaya piti Usoppista ystävänä, muttei sen enempää. Ja syynkin tyttö tiesi siihen…

"Neiti Kaya? Otatteko lisää teetä? Tai jotain muuta?" Kurahadore kysyi kurkaten ovenraosta.

"Ei kiitos, Kurahadore", Kaya vastasi hymyillen, jolloin mies poistui. Tyttö nosti oikean kätensä poskeaan vasten ja huokaisi leveästi hymyillen.

Hän oli jo rakastunut toiseen.


	23. JangoxKaya

**Varoitukset:** Eipä kai mitään.

**Paritus:** JangoxKaya

**Word Count:** 104

* * *

Jango istui baarissa vaihteeksi aloillaan miettiessään tilannetta, johon oli nyt joutunut.

Miehistö oli jättänyt. Kapteeni oli hävinnyt ja vankilassa. Hänellä oli palkkio luvattuna päästään. Hänellä ei ollut laivaa. Hänellä ei ollut paikkaa, minne mennä. Hän ei edes tiennyt mitä nyt tekisi.

Ja kaikki tuo johtui laumasta nenäkkäitä kakaroita. Monkey D. Luffy miehistöineen, muutama pikkupenikka kylästä ja sairas tyttö. Heille mahtava Hypnotisoija Jango oli hävinnyt. Ei suinkaan noloa.

Mutta vaikka Jango kuinka yritti pysyä pessimistisellä kannalla, niin hän ei voinut unohtaa sen tytön urheutta. Siinä vain oli sitä jotain. Kayan asenne viehätti häntä.

Muistolle hymyillen Jango kohotti tuoppinsa huulilleen. Kyllä hän tämän tilanteensa vielä sumplisi.


	24. ChopperxLuffy

**Varoitukset:** Shounen-aita

**Paritus: **ChopperxLuffy

**Word Count: **149**

* * *

**Chopper oli aivan vastikään tunnistanut todelliset tunteensa kapteeniaan kohtaan.

Hän oli alusta asti ihaillut Luffya ja myöhemmin myös tullut tämän kanssa hyviksi ystäviksi. Hän myös kunnioitti tätä kapteenina suuresti. Lisäksi Chopper piti aina kovasti kaikesta huomiosta, mitä sai, eikä hän siksi ollut huomannut tunteitaan heti.

Mutta aivan vasta hän oli huomannut katsovansa Luffya muutenkin kuin ihailevasti ja tuntevansa tätä kohtaan enemmän kuin ystävyyttä tai kunnioitusta kapteenia kohtaan. Chopper oli myös huomannut kaipaavansa Luffyn huomiota enemmän kuin muiden ja myös arvostavansa sitä paljon suuremmin.

"Chopper!" Luffy huusi iloisena syöksyessään kohti poromiestä kovalla vauhdilla ja kaapatessaan tämän syliinsä, lennättäen sitten molemmat kovalla rysäyksellä seinään. Luffy nauroi ja rutisti lievästi punastelevaa Chopperia sylissään iloisena. Poromies tiesi, että nyt olisi oiva hetki kertoa Luffylle hänen tunteistaan…

Mutta Chopperille riitti se, mitä hän jo sai, joten hän ei enempää vaatinut. Hän ei halunnut vahingossa pilata mitään. Sen sijaan hän vain hymyili ja nautti saamastaan halauksesta.


	25. ChopperxZoro

**Varoitukset:** shounen-aita

**Paritus:** ChopperxZoro

**Word count:** 154

* * *

Chopperilla oli salaisuus. Yleensä ne kantautuivat hyvin pian Usoppin tai Luffyn tai molempien korviin, mutta tällä kertaa salaisuus oli niin salainen, ettei Chopper kertonut sitä kenellekään.

Hän ei uskaltanut.

Hän pelkäsi kovasti sen paljastumista, koska tällä kertaa vaakalaudalla oli aivan liikaa. Ei sillä, että Usopp tai Luffy levittelisivät hänen salaisuuksiaan, mutta jotenkin tämä yksi tietty salaisuus oli liian suuri kenenkään muun kuin Chopperin itsensä tiedettäväksi. Siihen ei kukaan muu saanut koskea. Ei edes se henkilö, jota salaisuus koski.

Kyllä, hänen salaisuutensa liittyi erääseen tiettyyn henkilöön. Ja se oli tunne. Se oli rakkaus. Chopper oli löytänyt rakkauden ja vaali sitä tietoa kuin Nami vaali rahojaan. Kukaan ei saisi koskea. Kenenkään ei kuuluisi saada tietää. Ei etenkään sen henkilön, ketä Chopper rakasti, koska tämä luultavasti vain torjuisi Chopperin, eikä poromies sitä kestäisi. Hän eli mieluummin harhoissaan ja "entä jos" maailmoissaan, kuin saisi tietää totuutta, joka voisi särkeä ne haaveet.

Niin, Zoro ei saisi ikinä saada tietää.


	26. Olkihatut: Tavanomainen päivä

**Varoitukset:** Kovasti kiroilua. Pelkät vuorosanat.

**Paritus:** Ei ole

**Word count:** 91

* * *

Oli tavanomainen päivä Going Merryllä…

"Hei! Kapteenin ryönä, ne lihat takaisin ja heti!"

"Eeeee! Zoroooo! Auta!"

"UAAH! Luffy! Menit sitten pilaamaan koko viikon kehittelemäni seoksen!"

"Sori Usopp!"

"Marimo! Pysäytä tuo!"

"Zorooo!"

"Pää kiinni kaikki! Täällä yritetään lukea karttaa!"

"Ah! Nami-swaaaAAAUUAAH! MARIMO! TUNGIT TUON JALKASI TUOHON IHAN TAHALLASI!"

"Haluatko tapella?!"

"TOTTA HELVETISSÄ! Nyt kuolet ruohoaivo!"

"Shishishishi! Ootte hauskoj-- CHOPPER! POIS TIELTÄ, JARRUT EI TOIMI! UAAAH!"

"ÄÄK! VARO LUFFY!"

"…"

"Huh, kiitti Robin!"

"Luulin jo kuolevani…"

"Ei kestä, Senchou-san, Isha-san."

"PERKELEEN SAMMALPÄÄ!"

"HALVATUN KOKINKUTALE!"

"NYT PÄÄ KIINNI!"

"Mellorinee!"

"Aiaiai! Perkeleen noita!"

"NIIN MIKÄ?!"

"Ah, Nami-san on niin loistokas antaessaan Marimolle nyrkistä!"

"Shishishishi! Ootte niin hassuja!"

"… Luffy, ne lihat! Seis!"

"Eeeee! Robiiin! Auta!"

Jep, täysin tavanomainen päivä Going Merryllä.


	27. Luffy: Laivan äiti?

**Varoitukset:** saatte mahdollisesti omituisia mielikuvia

**Paritus:** ei ole

**Word count:** 392

* * *

Usopp venytteli makeasti astuessaan ulos hytistä raikkaaseen ulkoilmaan laivan kannelle. Hän oli juuri saanut uusimman virittelynsä viittä vaille valmiiksi ja päätti pitää ansaitun tauon, ettei vain menisi sotkemaan mitään turhalla kiireellä. Kannelle saapuessaan hän välittömästä huomasi Luffyn, joka istui laivan mastoa vasten mietteliään näköisenä. Uteliaana Usopp käveli kapteeninsa luokse.

"Mitäs mietit, Luf?" Usopp kysyi ja istui Luffyn viereen. Mainittu mustahiuksinen poika kääntyi Usoppin suuntaan mökötysilme kasvoillaan.

"Että kuka on laivan äiti. Kun tiedän varmuudella, että sinä, minä ja Chopper ollaan ne lapset tässä perheessä, mutten osaa päättää kuka olisi äiti", Luffy selitti, jolloin Usopp tyrskähti, mutta vakavoitui sitten.

"Ketkä ovat vaihtoehdot? Ja mistä syistä?" Usopp kysyi, päättäen auttaa Luffya, sillä homma tuntui hauskalta. Luffy kallisti päätään vähän ja ilmeisesti kävi vaihtoehdot ties kuinka monetta kertaa läpi mielessään. Lopulta hän vastasi.

"Nami, koska hän pitää kaikki kurissa ja määrää. Robin, koska hän aina hymyilee kaikelle, mitä teemme ja äidit tekevät niin. Sanji, koska hän laittaa ruokaa. Zoro, koska hän aina huolehtii kaikista", Luffy selitti laskien sormillaan kaikki sitä mukaa, kun heidät mainitsi. Usopp ei voinut pidätellä naurua enää Zoron kohdalla.

"Loistavia syitä Luffy! Zoro tietenkin on äiti!" Usopp ulvoi, mutta hiljeni sitten äkisti vilkaistakseen ympärilleen murhanhimoisen Zoron pelossa. Tätä ei kuitenkaan näkynyt, jolloin Usopp jatkoi hihitystä.

"Niin susta? Mä olin kallistumassa vähän Sanjin puoleen, mutta Zoro olisi ollut kakkosena", Luffy kertoi hymyillen leveästi, jolloin Usopp läppäsi kätensä suunsa eteen, jottei taas nauraisi ääneen.

"Nami on ehkä enemmänkin sellainen vähän ilkeä isosisko, mutta joka kuitenkin antaa viimeisen karkin, jos omat loppuu", Luffy sanoi nyökytellen ja Usopp puri huultaan pidätelläkseen nauruaan.

"Robin on… Robin sopisi hyvin isäksi. Sellaiseksi viisaaksi isäksi, jolta aina voi kysyä neuvoa", Luffy totesi, ajatellen lähinnä Shanksia. Robin oli vähän kuin Shanks.

"Mutta kumpi sitten olisi äiti? Zoro vai Sanji?" Luffy mumisi ja otti taas kasvoilleen mietteliään ilmeen. Usopp vihdoin sai naurunsa kuriin ja mietti nyt itsekin asiaa. Sanji laittoi ruokaa ja siivosi, mitkä olivat aika äitimäisiä asioita. Mutta Zoro tosiaan oli se, joka aina huolehti heistä kaikista, etenkin Luffysta ja Chopperista.

"Eikö Zoro voisi olla sellainen huolehtiva isoveli?" Usopp lopulta kysyi, päätyen siihen, että se olisi loogisempi vaihtoehto, koska kokkaava isoveli? Ei tod.

"Joo! Sanji on sitten äiti!" Luffy julisti kovaan ääneen ja näytti erittäin tyytyväiseltä itseensä.

"Lapset, syömään!" Sanjin ääni kuuluikin keittiön ovelta, jolloin Luffy ja Usopp vilkaisivat toisiaan kauhuissaan. Oliko Sanji kuullut?! Jos oli, niin se tietäisi heille luultavasti hautajaisia…


	28. KuroobixArlong

**Varoitukset:** Shounen-ai

**Paritukset:** KuroobixArlong, ArlongxNami

**Word count:** 226

* * *

Kuroobi katsoi kateellisena sivusta kuinka Nami tyrkkäsi liian likellä vieressään kävelevän Arlongin kauemmas, jolloin kyseinen haimies vain naurahti ja siirtyi hetken päästä taas aivan punapäisen navigaattorin viereen, selvästi ottamatta oppia tönäisystä. Kuroobi tuhahti halveksivasti. Nami ei selvästikään arvostanut Arlongin huomiota, mikä kismitti kovasti rauskumiestä, joka ei olisi mitään muuta halunnutkaan kuin kapteeninsa huomion itseensä.

Arlong ei ollut nyt kahteen kuukauteen nähnyt ketään muuta kuin Namin, sillä kyseinen tyttö oli poissa ollessaan kasvanut pikkutytöstä naiseksi. Nami oli pari kuukautta sitten jälleen palannut keräämiensä rahojen kanssa takaisin ja Arlong oli iskenyt tähän silmänsä välittömästi. Kuroobinkin oli pakko myöntää, että Nami oli pyöristynyt juuri oikeista paikoista, joten ei ollut sinänsä ihme, että häneen kiinnitettiin tavallista enemmän huomiota, mutta oli se silti epäreilua.

Namia ei kiinnostanut Arlong ollenkaan, hän pikemminkin vihasi tätä, mutta silti heidän kapteeninsa yritti kovasti saada tämän huomion itseensä. Samalla Arlong myös jätti huomiotta koko muun miehistön, mikä ei sen puoleen tuntunut häiritsevän ketään muuta kuin Kuroobia. Mikä oli omalla tavallaan hyvä juttu, sillä se todisti, ettei hänellä ollut Namia enempää kilpailua.

Nami tyrkkäsi Arlongia tällä kertaa voimakkaammin, jolloin tämä molskahti altaaseen, jonka viertä he kävelivät. Kuroobi tuhahti taas, mutta nähdessään Namin kävelevän koppavasti tiehensä, hän tajusi tilanteen hyvän puolen: jos Namia ei kiinnostanut, niin eihän Kuroobilla silloin varsinaisesti ollut kilpailua Arlongin suhteen. Kunhan tämä tajuaisi Namin kiinnostuksen totaalisen puutteen, niin ehkä hän myös huomaisi keillä sitä olisi…


	29. Arlongin Piraatit: nakamaship

**Varoitukset:** Sisältää kalamiehiä, joita te ette kuitenkaan tunne, koska ette ole viitsineet ottaa selvää

**Paritukset:** ei ole

**Word count:** 417

* * *

"Arlong-san, oletko nähnyt Pisaroa?" Kuroobi kysyi kurkaten ovenraosta huoneeseen, jossa Arlong sillä hetkellä istuskeli jotain lukemattomista kartoistaan tutkiskellen. Haimies nosti katseensa.

"Olin kuulevinani marakassien äänen tuolla oikeanpuoleisella käytävällä jokin aika sitten", Arlong vastasi ja osoitti vasemmalla kädellään suuntaa, pidellen toisella kädellään karttaa. Kuroobi hymyili ja kiiruhti huoneen poikki toiselle ovelle, mistä pääsi mainitulle käytävälle.

"Kiitos, Arlong-san", Kuroobi vielä huikkasi, ennen kuin katosi ovensuusta etsimään möhkäkalamiestä. Arlong ehti juuri palata takaisin karttansa ääreen kun Kaneshiro kurkkasi ovesta, jonka Kuroobi oli jättänyt auki huoneen poikki mennessään.

"Hatchi sanoo, että Mohmoo on kipeä. Mitä teemme?" kultakalamies kysyi ja hievahteli kärsimättömästi. Arlong pohti asiaa. Jos Kaneshiro näytti noin huolestuneelta, niin ehkä Hatchan ei tällä kertaa kuvitellut olemattomia.

"Nami ei ole tietääkseni lähtenyt vielä reissuun, joten etsikää hänet. Hän yleensä osaa hoitaa nämä asiat", Arlong lopulta totesi ja päätti, että heidän pitäisi hommata ihan oikea tohtori miehistöön. Tosin silloin heidän pitäisi hankkia ihminen… ehkä he edelleen pärjäisivät ilmankin.

"Arlong! Arlong! Shiyoaki väittää, että on nähnyt sinut ja Chuun-- oho, ai hei Kaneshiro", Nuke keskeytti huutamisensa huomatessaan kultakalamiehen, joka ei ollut vielä ehtinyt poistua huoneesta. Karppimies näytti nyt vaivaantuneelta, selvästikään se juttu, mitä hän oli tullut kertomaan, ei olisi Kaneshiron korville.

"Niin mitä Shiyoaki tällä kertaa väittää?" Arlong kysyi päätään pudistellen. Se valehteleva lohimies aina keksi perättömiä juoruja, joihin yleensä liittyi Arlongin rakkauselämä tavalla tai toisella. Arlong vilkaisi Kaneshiroa, joka näytti nyt siltä, ettei Mohmoolla olisikaan niin kova kiire. Ilmeisesti hänkään ei ollut vielä kuullut uusinta juttua.

"Tuota… Kaneshiro, jos sinä… tai oikeastaan, ihan sama. Shiyoaki väittää, että on nähnyt sinut ja Chuun istumassa käsi kädessä altaan luona viime yönä. Eihän pidäkään se paikkaansa?" Nuke kysyi ja katsoi odottavasti kapteeniaan. Arlong nauroi.

"Shahahahaa! Se valehteleva… ei pidä paikkansa. Kerro muillekin ennen kuin täällä aletaan oikeasti olettaa jotain", Arlong vastasi ja hekotteli edelleen itsekseen. Nuke nyökkäsi virnuillen, selvästi ajatellen menevänsä nolaamaan lohimiehen nyt kun pystyi varmasti väittämään tälle vastaan. Kaneshiro katsoi Nuken menoa ja oli juuri itsekin lähtemässä kun Nami ilmestyi huoneen toisessa päässä olevan oven rakoon.

"Arlong, Pisaro ja Kuroobi tappelevat huoneeni liepeillä, eivätkä suostu siirtymään muualle", Nami valitti ärsyyntyneen näköisenä.

"Antaa tapella, päästävätpä höyryjä ulos. Kaneshiro tässä itse asiassa kaipailikin sinua, Mohmoolla on jokin hätänä, eikä hän tai Hatchan osaa tehdä asialle mitään", Arlong vastasi ja viittoili ovenraossa seisovan kultakalamiehen suuntaan. Nami huokaisi raskaasti.

"Hommaisit vihdoin sen tohtorin…" Nami mutisi, mutta käveli kuitenkin reippain askelin huoneen poikki Kaneshiron luokse, minkä jälkeen molemmat poistuivat ja Arlong sai vihdoin rauhassa jatkaa karttansa lukemista.

Kyllähän heistä oli paljon häiriötä, mutta Arlong ei vaihtaisi nakamojaan mihinkään.


	30. ShanksxBen

**Varoitus:** shounen-ai ja pientä vihjailua, jos sen haluaa niin nähdä

**Paritus:** ShanksxBen

**Word count:** 362

* * *

Ben oli viettänyt koko päivän paimentamalla miehistöä Shanksin lymytessä jossain päin laivaa. Ei niin, että kapteeni yleensäkään miehistöään kurissa pitäisi, mutta se ei kuulunut tähän. Pääasia oli, että vasta näin iltasella Benillä oli aikaa tehdä muutakin kuin vahtia muita juomasta kaikkia heidän alkoholijuomiaan, joita ei enää hirveästi ollut jäljellä, viime satamasta kun oli aikaa.

Ben kuljeskeli kohti keittiötä aikomuksenaan haukata jotain ennen kuin hän etsisi koko päivän hukassa olleen kapteeninsa. Hänellä alkoi kieltämättä olla jo ikävä, Shanks kun yleensä ei poistunut hänen viereltään pitkäksi aikaa. Ben totisesti toivoi, että kapteeni tulisi tänä yönä hänen viereensä nukkumaan, sillä se korvaisi Shanksittömän päivän ihan mukavasti. Sitä paitsi viime kerrasta oli jo aikaa, sillä punapää oli halunnut syystä tai toisesta nukkua yksin jo useamman yön peräkkäin.

Ben avasi keittiön oven ja sai päällensä ryöpyn leijailevia saippuakuplia. Ne poksahtelivat äänettömästi hänen kasvojaan vasten ja saippuan maku pyrki hänen suuhunsa ikävästi. Ben huitoi kättään edessään tuhoten hänen näkökenttäänsä peittävät pallerot ja huomasi välittömästi pöydän ääressä istuvan Shanksin, joka puhalteli ilmaan lisää kuplia rautalangasta väännetyn rinkulan läpi.

"Hei Ben! Katso, sain kehiteltyä saippuaseoksen, joka pysyy kasassa niin hyvin, että voin puhallella siitä kuplia, jotka eivät poksahda välittömästi", Shanks kertoi erittäin iloisen näköisenä ja puhalsi yhden oikein ison kuplan esimerkiksi. Ben nauroi päätään pudistellen. Hänen kapteeninsa osasi kyllä yllättää.

"Erittäin hienoja ovat", Ben sanoi ja käveli Shanksin luokse, väistellen nyt tämän kuplia. Ben istuutui kapteeninsa viereen ja kietoi vasemman kätensä tämän vyötärön ympärille, painaen sitten poskensa tämän olkapäätä vasten.

"Mmm… Ben, mikset ole etsinyt minua koko päivänä?" Shanks kysyi hiljaisella äänellä ja puhalsi sitten pari pientä kuplaa. Ben naurahti lempeästi.

"Olen tehnyt hommiasi koko päivän, enkä ole ehtinyt", Ben vastasi puristi kapteeniaan hellästi. Shanks naurahti syyllisen kuuloisena, muttei sanonut mitään. Tämä puhalsi vielä pari kuplaa ja laski sitten kuplamuottinsa pöydälle. Hän laski nyt vapaan kätensä syliinsä ja hievahteli vähän paikallaan, kunnes pääsi laskemaan päänsä Benin syliin.

"Ollaanko tässä vähän aikaa ennen kuin mennään nukkumaan? En jaksa nyt siirtyä", Shanks kysyi äänensävyllä, joka oli itse asiassa enemmän toteava kuin kysyvä. Ben hymyili lempeästi ja kietoi toisen kätensä kapteeninsa ympärille, silittäen toisella tämän ihastuttavan punaisia hiuksia.

Vaikkei päivä olisikaan alkanut erityisen hyvin, niin se ei tarkoittanut, etteikö se voisi loppua niin.


	31. LuffyxFranky

**Varoituikset:** shounen-ai, sniiffa

**Paritus:** LuffyxFranky, FrankyxRobin

**Word count:** 177

* * *

Kyllähän Luffy ymmärsi, että Franky oli vähän kuin Shanks, eli ainakin pari vuosikymmentä vanhempi kuin Luffy, mutta hän ei siitä piitannut. Sitä paitsi Franky oli joka tapauksessa kiinnostunut Robinista, niin ei Luffylla edes toivoa ollut. Mutta se ei haitannut.

Ei Luffy suhteelta hakisikaan oikeastaan mitään kovin kummoista. Mitä nyt voisi pusuja vaihtaa silloin tällöin ja saisi aina öisin nukkua jonkun lämpimän vieressä, mutta mikään muu asia Luffya ei hirveästi kiinnostanut. Sanji saisi unelmoida muista jutuista, Luffylle riittäisi vähempikin.

Mutta ilmeisesti hän oli iskenyt silmänsä väärään henkilöön, eikä saisi sitä vähääkään. No, eipä se mitään, Franky ja Robin olisivat onnellisia kahdestaan ja se riittäisi kapteenille vallan mainiosti. Sehän oli se sanontakin, että jos rakasti jotakuta, niin tälle täytyi antaa vapaus. Eli jos Franky halusi ennemmin Robinin, niin mikäs siinä. Luffy olisi onnellinen jos Franky olisi, liittyi siihen onneen sitten Luffy itse tai ei.

Olkihattujen kapteeni hymyili edessään kimmeltävälle merelle, muttei voinut estää muutamaa kyyneltä valumasta poskeaan pitkin. Mutta niin kauan kun kukaan ei näkisi, eikä Luffy antaisi itselleen mahdollisuutta ajatella asiaa, niin niitä ei olisi.

Ei häntä haitannut.


	32. LuffyxSanji

**Varoitukset:** shounen-ai

**Paritus:** LuffyxSanji

**Word count:** 170

* * *

"Voi ei, Sanji-san! Tuo kala on niin söpö, älä tapa sitä!" Luffy sanoi kimeällä äänellä ja katseli järkyttyneenä kalaa, jonka Sanji oli nostanut leikkuulaudalle aikomuksenaan tehdä siitä heille päivällistä. Sanji katsoi Luffya erittäin kummastunut ilme kasvoillaan, jolloin Luffy alkoi nauraa.

"Se oli Vivi-imitaatio!" Luffy kertoi iloisella äänellä, jolloin Sanji kolautti kantapäänsä Luffyn päälaelle.

"Senkin ryönä! Älä pilkkaa Vivi-chania!" Sanji sanoi raivostuneella äänellä, jolloin Luffy hämmentyi kovasti.

"Mutta… luulin, että pitäisit siitä. Kun siis Vivi ei enää ole täällä, eikä voi itse tehdä tuota", Luffy sanoi ja räpäytti pari kertaa silmiään erittäin hämillään. Sanji rauhoittui vähän, mutta näytti edelleen vihaiselta.

"Idiootti… älä tee sitä enää", Sanji mutisi ja kääntyi takaisin kalan puoleen, jättäen Luffyn nyt täysin huomiotta. Olkihattujen kapteeni räpäytti jälleen silmiään muutaman kerran, kunnes kääntyi ympäri ja käveli pois keittiöstä.

Luffy meni istumaan Going Merryn keulakuvan päälle alahuuli lievästi törröllään. Hän vain yritti tehdä Sanjin iloiseksi… Luffy ei tuntunut kelpaavan hänelle itsenään, muttei näköjään sitten Vivinäkään.

"Sanjia on vaikea miellyttää…" Luffy mumisi hiljaa ja nojasi päänsä käsiinsä. Rakkaus oli vaikeaa.


	33. Luffy: tarkkailua

**Varoitukset:** ei ole

**Paritus:** ChopperxRobin, jos siristää silmiään

Wo**rd count: **318

* * *

Luffy piti miehistönsä tarkkailusta.

Hän piti siitä kun sai istuskella rauhassa laivan keulakuvan päällä ja muiden luullessa, että hän katseli merta, hän pystyi salaa katselemaan oman miehistönsä tekemisiä.

Hän saattoi seurata Zoron nukkumisaikataulua tältä paikaltaan varsin hyvin. Hän osasi nykyään aina arvioida tarkasti milloin miekkamies ilmaantuisi maston juureen torkkumaan, mutta hän myös tiesi milloin tämä ei oikeasti torkkunut vaan teki samaa kuin Luffy: tarkasteli muita.

Luffy oli myös aitiopaikalla Namin katselemiseen, sillä keulakuvalta oli suora näkymä tyttöjen aurinkotuoleihin. Namin tarkkailu oli yleensä kannattavaa puuhaa, sillä tytön mielialat oli hyvä tietää etukäteen, jotta osasi varautua tämän nyrkkien voimakkuuteen jos meni tekemään jotain typerää päivän aikana.

Namin vieressä olevaa Robinia oli myös helppo katsoa täältä. Siitä syystä Luffy aina tiesi, milloin Robin oli hauskutuksen tarpeessa ja näin kapteeni osasi auttaa arkeologiaan, jos tämä meinasi masentua.

Usopp näkyi myös yleensä hyvin keulakuvalta katsoen, sillä työskennellessään tämä suosi ennemmin kannen ystävällistä melua kuin hytin inhottavaa hiljaisuutta. Luffy oli siis itse asiassa kaiken aikaa ajan tasalla Usoppin keksintöjen kanssa, vaikka esittikin tietämätöntä Usoppin mieliksi, jotta tämä saisi kertoa hänelle niistä itse.

Chopperilla oli pitkälti sama homma kuin Usoppilla, eli tämäkin suosi kantta hytin sijasta. Luffy päätteli sen johtuvan siitä, että Chopperkin halusi muiden huomiota ja parhaiten sitä sai kannella ollessaan. Poromies myös mitä ilmeisimmin halusi päästä pätemään Robinin silmissä syystä tai toisesta, ainakin tämä kävi esittelemässä juttujaan arkeologille jatkuvasti ilman mitään näkyvää syytä. Luffy ei ollut vielä keksinyt syytä tähän.

Sanji oli ainut, jota Luffy ei voinut jatkuvasti tarkkailla, sillä tämä lymysi suurimman osan päivästä keittiössä. Kapteeni oli kuitenkin kehittänyt siihen oman keinonsa, joka oli se, että hän kävi jatkuvasti kärkkymässä ruokaa keittiön ovella. Oikeasti hän ei ollut ihan niin nälkäinen kuin mitä väitti kokoajan olevansa, mutta oli se mahdollisuus ylimääräiseen ruokaan kyllä iso plussa. Mutta pääasiallinen syy ruoan kärkkymiseen oli siis se, että Luffy pääsi samalla vilkaisemaan kokkinsa kuulumisia, vaikkakin sillä uhalla, että sai kengästä päähänsä.

Jep, tarkkailu oli ehdottomasti Luffyn lempipuuha.


	34. LuffyxUsopp

**Varoitukset:** shounen-ai

**Paritukset:** LuffyxUsopp

**Word count:** 142

* * *

Sanji asteli rannalla etsimässä simpukoita vietäväksi Nami-sanille ja Robin-chanille. Nyt kun he olivat päässeet kuin sattuman kautta kauniille hiekkarannan valtaamalle saarelle, niin pitihän tämä mahdollisuus käyttää hyväksi jollain tavalla. Sitä paitsi simpukat olisivat hyvä tekosyy päästä varsin sopivan matkan päähän bikineihin pukeutuneista tytöistä.

Sen sijaan, että hän olisi löytänyt simpukoita, hän törmäsikin kahteen riemuidioottiin, jotka kaivoivat tunnelia hiekan alle.

"Oi, kai te idiootit käsitätte, että tuo kyhäelmä sortuu teidän niskaanne ennemmin tai myöhemmin? Minä en kaiva teitä hiekan alta esiin", Sanji ilmoitti kurkaten Usoppin ja Luffyn jo aika syvään tunneliin. Kapteeni ja ampuja istuivat lapiot käsissään ja katsoivat Sanjia silmät pyöreinä takaisin. Molemmat osapuolet räpäyttivät pari kertaa silmiään, kunnes Sanji huokaisi raskaasti ja jatkoi matkaansa, jättäen typerykset tekemään mitä lystäävät.

Vähänpä hän tiesi, että kyseiset typerykset hylkäsivät lapiot heti Sanjin selän kadottua heidän näköpiiristään ja keskittyivät kaivamisen sijasta toistensa huulten tutkimiseen omillaan.


	35. ZoroxNami

**Varoitukset:** ei ole

**Paritukset:** ZoroxNami

**Word count:** 249

* * *

Zoro tunsi itsensä äärimmäisen typeräksi. Hän oli ottanut Namilta lainaa kaupungille mennessään, jotta voisi ostaa itselleen alkoholijuomia ja mahdollisesti jotain muutakin, jos jotain kiinnostavaa tulisi vastaan. Jo tuo itsessään oli typerä veto, mutta typeryyden huipentuma oli se, että lopulta hän oli ostanut rahoilla lahjan Namille sen sijaan, että olisi ostanut jotain itselleen.

Zoro tuijotti käsissään olevaa paperipussia, jonka sisällä hän tiesi olevan jostain metallista taottu oranssi rannerengas, joka oli ollut aivan tajuttoman kallis, mutta jota Zoro ei ollut voinut jättää ostamattakaan, sillä se oli suorastaan huutanut Namin nimeä näyteikkunasta miekkamiehen suuntaan kimmeltäessään.

Nyt Zoro vain toivoi, että navigaattori osaisi edes arvostaa lahjaa, joka ei ollut rahaa tai muutenkaan arvokasta. Vihreähiuksinen mies oli nähnyt mitä Nami oli tehnyt Ero-kokkun ostamille lahjoille heti, kun he olivat päässeet seuraavaan satamaan: tämä oli myynyt ne eteenpäin ja ollut sen jälkeen iloinen uusien rahojensa kanssa. Miekkamies pelkäsi, että sama voisi tapahtua hänen lahjalleen, mutta silti hän toivoi, että Nami ei tekisi niin.

"Nami", Zoro sanoi pysähtyessään aurinkotuolissaan istuvan oranssihiuksisen navigaattorin eteen. Nami nosti katseensa Robinilta lainaamastaan kirjasta ja katsoi Zoroa kysyvästi. Miekkamies rykäisi hermostuneesti nyrkkiinsä ja ojensi toisella kädellään paperipussin Namille, joka otti sen kummastuneen näköisenä vastaan.

"Kiitos, Zoro! Laitankin tämän heti tähän Nojikon rannerenkaan viereen", Nami sanoi silmät sädehtien nostaessaan esineen pussista. Zoro katsoi silmät pyöreinä Namin sujauttavan renkaan vasempaan ranteeseensa, missä se sitten kilahti iloisesti ranteessa olevaa toista rengasta vasten. Nami nosti katseensa uudesta korustaan ja hymyili Zorolle, joka hymyili hämmentyneenä takaisin.

Zoro tunsi itsensä typeräksi. Hän tunsi itsensä typerällä tavalla onnelliseksi.


	36. Olkihatut: tanssia

**Varoitukset:** ei ole  
**Paritukset:** ZoroxNami, SanjixRobin  
**Word count:** 301

* * *

Se taisi olla alun perin Luffyn idea, että pidettäisiin juhlat että ilman mitään järkevää syytä. Ainakin se olisi hyvä veikkaus, sillä kapteeni ehdotteli juhlia pienimmistäkin syistä ihan vain siksi, että piti juhlimisesta. Zoroa se ei haitannut, sillä juhlat antoivat hyvän tekosyyn juoda, syödä, laulaa ja tanssia sydämensä kyllyydestä. Viimeisin ei tosin yleensä kuulunut listaan, mutta tällä kertaa miekkamies ajatteli antaa vähän periksi, koska häntä tanssimaan pyytänyt henkilö ei ollut kukaan niistä kolmesta ääliöstä, jotka häntä tavallisesti häiritsivät.

"Zoro, tule tanssimaan, laitoin hyvän kappaleen tulemaan seuraavaksi", heidän oranssihiuksinen navigaattorinsa sanoi silmää iskien. Zoro haukotteli leveästi ja laski tyhjän kolpakkonsa tuolinsa viereen lattialle, nousten sitten seisomaan Namin selväksi iloksi. Vihreähiuksinen miekkamies virnisti ja lähti seuraamaan Namia keskelle heidän laivansa kantta ja improvisoitua tanssilattiaa. Namin kehuma kappale lähti soimaan melkein samalla hetkellä kun kyseinen nainen kääntyi takaisin Zoron puoleen, ilmoittaen selvästi, että he olivat saapuneet hänen haluamaansa kohtaan kantta.

Zoro tunnisti kappaleen Sexbombiksi lähes heti sen alettua, eikä selvästikään ollut ainoa, mikäli Sanjin äkillistä loikkausta Robinin luokse saattoi jollain tavalla tulkita. Miekkamies tuhahti toisen käytökselle ja kääntyi takaisin oman tanssiparinsa puoleen, huomaten tämän jo aloittaneen tanssimisen. Zoro seurasi esimerkkiä, mutta sen lisäksi hän tarkkaili hieman muuta miehistöä tanssimisen ohessa. Sanji ja Robin tanssivat yhdessä melkoisen tiiviisti kappaleen nopeudesta huolimatta, kun taas Usopp ja Franky istuivat sivummalla juttelemassa naposteltavien äärellä. Zoro tunsi lievää sääliä Chopperia kohtaan, sillä Luffyn pyörittävä ja heittelevä tanssityyli näytti jokseenkin epämukavalta.

"Zoro, keskittyisit tanssimiseen, yrität jyrätä minut kokoajan", Nami sanoi huvittuneella äänellä ja tönäisi Zoroa hieman kauemmas itsestään, antaen käsien kuitenkin viipyä miehen rintakehällä hieman tarvittavaa pidempään. Zoro kääntyi navigaattorin puoleen ja virnisti.

"Yö on vielä nuori, hipelöimistä ei tarvitse aloittaa vielä", Zoro kommentoi ja löysi pian itsensä lattialta makaamasta kirvelevä kuhmu päässään. Virne hänen kasvoiltaan ei silti hävinnyt minnekään, sillä oli se sen arvoista.

Ja tanssintäytteinen yö oli vielä nuori.


	37. UsoppxKaya

**Varoitukset:** sisältää hettiä, lol

**Paritukset:** UsoppxKaya

**Word count:** 287

* * *

Usopp ei olisi voinut olla onnellisempi kuin hän oli nyt. Kurahadorella oli pakollisia menoja siksi illaksi, joten hänen oli onnistunut saada Kaya ulos talosta nyt kun tämän "lapsenvahti" oli poissa. Se oli hyvin harvinaista, sillä yleensä Kaya ei halunnut ulos, eikä Kurahadore olisi sen puoleen päästänytkään, joten Usopp oli päättänyt ottaa kaiken ilon irti ja vienyt Kayan rannalle katsomaan auringonlaskua hänen kanssaan.

"Hmm, Usopp, auringonlasku on paljon kauniimpi täällä kuin huoneeni ikkunasta katsottuna…" Kaya mumisi unisen kuuloisena ja nojasi päätään Usoppin olkapäätä vasten. Pitkänenäinen poika nielaisi jännittyneenä, mutta pakottautui pysymään paikallaan.

"Tämä on maailman paras paikka katsoa sitä, minä tiedän, koska seilasin kerran Unien Saarelle, josta oli kerrottu, että siellä on paras mahdollinen paikka katsoa auringonlaskua. Mutta täällä on vielä parempi, joten tämä on paras!" Usopp kertoi, jolloin hänen vaaleahiuksinen seuralaisensa naurahti väsyneenä. Hän kuuli Kayan huokaisevan onnellisen kuuloisena ja käänsi päätään hieman katsoakseen tätä, mutta liike sai tytön vain horjahtamaan hänen syliinsä. Kaya naurahti jälleen silmät puoliksi suljettuina ja katsoi silmäripsiensä läpi kiharapäistä poikaa.

"Minä lepään tässä vähän, eihän haittaa?" tyttö kysyi, mutta sulki unisena silmänsä ennen kuin ehti saada edes vastausta. Usopp katseli tätä hetken hämmentyneenä, kunnes hänen kasvonsa sulivat hymyyn. Hän silitti tytön vaaleita hiuksia ja katseli tämän kasvoja, joihin aurinko langetti hitusen punaista ja oranssia sävyttämään tytön yleensä niin kalpeita piirteitä. Kaya näytti tavallistakin kauniimmalta ja ennen kuin Usopp edes tajusi, mitä teki, hän jo kumartui sylissään makaavan tytön ylle ja painoi hellän suudelman tämän pehmeille huulille.

Hitaasti Usopp nousi takaisin ylös juuri sopivasti nähdäkseen hymyn kaartuvan Kayan huulille, joita hänen omansa olivat juuri äsken koskettaneet.

"Mmm, Usopp…" tyttö mumisi ja käpertyi paremmin pojan syliin. Usopp kietoi kätensä Kayan ympärille ja puristi tämän hellästi itseään vasten toivoen, ettei Kurahadore tulisikaan enää ollenkaan takaisin.


	38. LuffyxVivixNami

**Varoitukset:** Kolmiodraama

**Paritukset:** LuffyxVivi, VivixNami

**Word count:** 160

* * *

Vivistä tuntui omalla tavallaan tosi pahalta olla Luffyn laivalla. Ei niin, etteikö hän olisi viihtynyt siellä tai etteivätkö toiset olisi kohdelleet häntä hyvin. Pikemminkin päinvastoin. Häntä kohdeltiin tietyiltä tahoilta liiankin hyvin, minkä vuoksi hän tunsi olonsa aika syylliseksi.

Vivi ei ollut sokea, eikä typerä, joten hän tajusi melko nopeasti, että Luffy oli iskenyt silmänsä häneen. Luultavasti kaikki muutkin laivalla olivat huomanneet sen ja odottivat nyt, että hän antaisi periksi kapteenille. Oikeastaan hän olisi halunnutkin, sillä Luffy oli mukava, hyvännäköinen ja mielenkiintoinen, mutta oli kuitenkin yksi pieni ongelma.

Nami.

Vaikka Vivi kuinka piti Luffystä, niin hän ei vain voinut mitään sille, että piti Namista vieläkin enemmän. Hän ei vain voinut ajatellakaan itseään Luffyn rinnalle niin kauan kun hän katseli kaipaillen laivan toista naispuolista jäsentä. Mutta hän oli liian kiltti voidakseen särkeä Luffyn sydämen kertomalla tälle siitä, eikä hän yhtään tiennyt, mitä Nami ajatteli hänestä.

Vaikka Vivi piti Olkihattupiraateista ja halusi seilata meriä heidän kanssaan, silti hän lopulta pakeni ongelmaansa jäämällä Alabastaan.


	39. Olkihatut: uppoamista

**Varoitukset:** ei ole

**Paritukset:** ei ole

**Word count:** 125

* * *

"Waaah! Me upotaaaaaan!" Chopper huusi syöksyessään poikien huoneeseen, jossa Zoro yritti nukkua ja Usopp rakennella omia juttujaan. Poromiehen huudosta seurasi, että Usopp löi itseään vasaralla sormeen ja Zoro taas hätkähti ja tippui riippumatostaan lattialle.

"Mitä?!" Usopp kysyi pitäen vasaran alle jäänyttä kipeää sormeaan suussaan. Zoro kömpi ylös takaraivoaan hieroen ja mulkoili Chopperia kysyvästi. Poromies näytti hätääntyneeltä, eikä meinannut pysyä aloillaan.

"Laiva vuotaa tuolta kylpyhuoneen kohdalta! Sieltä tuli hirveästi vettä oven alta!" Chopper kertoi ja juoksi paniikissa ympyrää. Zoro läppäsi kämmenensä otsaansa vasten ja Usopp puolestaan huokaisi syvään, ennen kuin molemmat vetivät henkeä ja huusivat.

"LUFFY! MITÄ TEETKIN, LOPETA SE!"

Kylpyhuoneessa oleva Luffy hätkähti ja katsoi sitten syyllisenä kumollaan olevia vesiämpäreitä. Mistä hän olisi voinut arvata, että se päällimmäinen vesiämpäri olisi liikaa ja koko muodostelma romahtaisi?


	40. SanjixCamie

**Varoitukset:** Spoilereita chapteriin 490 eli tämän hetken uusimpaan, ylidramaattista shoujoilua

**Paritukset:** SanjixCamie

**Word Count:** 158

* * *

Sanji ei ollut uskoa sitä todeksi. Ensin kaikki oli tapahtunut nopeasti ja hänen näköpiiriinsä oli kuin tyhjästä ilmestynyt iso merijänis, jolta Luffy oli luonnollisesti iskenyt ilmat pihalla. Seuraavalla hetkellä taas taivaalla leijui siluetti olennosta, jollaisen näkemisestä Sanji oli koko ikänsä haaveillut.

Siitä hetkestä eteenpäin kaikki tuntui tapahtuvan hidastettuna. Tuo kaunis elämänmuoto kiisi halki taivaan suoraan häntä kohti, aivan kuin hän olisi ollut unessa. Hitaasti, hitaasti, tuskallisen hitaasti ja lopulta merenneito tipahti suoraan hänen odottavaan syliinsä. Edelleen hidastettuna he kaatuivat yhdessä laivan kannelle, merenneidon pehmeät rinnat puristuivat Sanjia vasten, suolan ja takoyakin tuoksu täytti sieraimet ja merivesi kasteli vaatteet. Hitaasti tuo kaunotar nousi ylös, vetäen ilmaa täyteläisten huuliensa lävitse ja heilauttaen kosteita ja suloisen pörheitä hiuksiaan. Vettä valui tämän tuuheista silmäripsistä hitusen punoittaville poskille ja siitä alas hänen valmiiksi kostealle paidalleen.

Vesipisaroiden kimmeltäessä ilmassa heidän ympärillään ja ympäristön imiessä kaikki muut äänet, paitsi uuden kaunottaren hengityksen ja Sanjin sydämentykytyksen hiljaisen kuminan, tunsi Olkihattupiraattien kokki Amorin nuolen lävistävän hänen rintansa.


	41. VivixPell

**Varoitukset:** Ei ole

**Paritukset:** VivixPell

**Word count: **187

* * *

Vivi puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, avasi ne, puristi kiinni uudestaan ja avasi uudestaan. Tehtyään tämän muutaman kerran, hän asetti sormensa pianon kielille ja soitti muutaman kokeellisen sävelen. Hymy koristi hänen huuliaan. Pianonsoitto oli yksi hänen suosikkitavoistaan viettää vapaa-aikaa.

Sinihiuksinen tyttö käänsi nuottilehtiönsä sivuja, kunnes löysi mieleisensä kappaleen. Hän alkoi soittaa sitä luontevasti, katsoen nuotteja oikeastaan vain tavan vuoksi, sillä hän osasi kappaleen ulkoa. Hän osasi ulkoa suurimman osan kappaleista, joita nuottilehtiöllä oli tarjota.

Vivi soitti täysin ajatuksissaan, eikä edes kuullut oven avautuvan ja hiljaisten askelien lähestyvän. Hän tajusi toisen henkilön läsnäolon vasta kun tämän käsi veti nuottilehtiön pois hänen edestään ja asetti tilalle uuden. Vivi räpäytti hämmästyneenä silmiään, keskeytti soittonsa ja kääntyi toisen henkilön puoleen.

"Tämä lehtiö on aivan uunituore, joten ehkä sillä on tarjota teille uusia kappaleita, Vivi-sama", Pell sanoi hymyillen. Vivi tunsi kasvojensa lämpenevän hitusen hänen katsoessaan toista silmiin. Hän kuitenkin tunsi myös hymyn tulevan automaattisesti huulilleen. Silmänsä sulkien Vivi kääntyi lehtiön puoleen ja katsoi sisällysluettelosta kappaletarjontaa. Hänen silmänsä osuivat tiettyyn kappaleeseen, jonka hän valitsi soitettavakseen.

Suloinen musiikki täytti ilman ja Pell löysi itsensä hämmentyneenä, mutta ei lopultakaan kovin yllättyneenä tunnistaessaan rakkauslaulun, jota prinsessa hänelle soitti.


	42. AlvidaxCoby

**Varoitukset:** Ei ole

**Paritukset:** AlvidaxCoby

**Word count:** 190

* * *

"Coby! Mitä sinä oikein kuhnit? Ala nousta ylös ja painua hommiin, senkin laiskuri!" Alvida huusi, kohotti nuijansa ja iski sillä Cobyn riippumattoa, jolloin pinkkihiuksinen poika lensi kaaressa lattialle. Alvida hymähti ilkeästi, mutta räpäytti sitten hämmentyneenä silmiään kun poika ei noussutkaan valittaen ja päätään pidellen ylös.

Coby jäi vain makaamaan naama lattiaa vasten ja katkonaisesti hengittäen. Alvida asteli pojan luokse ja käänsi tämän jalallaan toisinpäin, nähden sitten tämän sairaalloisesti punoittavat posket ja tuskallisesti kiinni puristetut silmät. Cobylla oli aivan selvästi kuumetta.

"Senkin laiskuri, yrität vain luistaa töistäsi…" Alvida sanoi hiljaa ja katseli lattialla makaavaa poikaa. Hänen punatut huulensa puristuivat tiukaksi viivaksi ja hänen kulmansa rypistyivät kun hän kävi sisäistä kamppailua itsensä kanssa. Lopulta hän laski nuijansa nojaamaan seinää vasten ja kääntyi taas Cobyn puoleen.

"…ei sinusta kipeänä mitään hyötyä olisi…" Alvida mutisi ja nosti sitten pojan käsivarsilleen, siirtäen tämän takaisin riippumattoonsa. Hän katsoi hetken aikaa Cobyn kuumeisia kasvoja, hymyili sitten puoliksi tiedostamattaan aivan hitusen ja pyyhkäisi pari hiussuortuvaa pois tämän silmiltä.

"Paras hakea tohtori…" nainen hymähti, kääntyi kannoillaan ja nappasi nuijansa, poistuen sitten huoneesta. Myöhemmin hän kiistäisi koko tapahtuman, ei suostuisi myöntämään sen koskaan tapahtuneenkaan, mutta silti tietäisi mielensä perukoilla totuuden.


	43. CobyxAlvida

**Varoitukset:** Ei ole

**Paritukset:** CobyxAlvida

**Word count:** 165

* * *

Helmeppo kysyi Cobylta aina silloin tällöin, että mitä tämä mietti kun jäi yllättäen tuijottamaan tyhjyyteen, eikä reagoinut muiden puheisiin. Coby vastaisi ajattelevansa Luffya.

Garp valitti Cobylle kovaan ääneen nyrkkien saattelemana, jos tämä nuokkui aamulla. Tämä ei voinut käsittää, mikä pitäisi pojan yöt läpeensä ylhäällä, jolloin tämä olisi aamulla kuin zombi. Coby vastaisi kadottaneensa ajantajun opiskelleensa illalla, jolloin vahingossa luki koko yön.

Ruokailussa hänet saattoi silloin tällöin yllättää pyörittelemässä ruokaansa pitkin lautasta syömisen sijaan. Häneltä ei yleensä kysytty mitään, mutta hän saattoi yllättäen tokaista muistelevansa erästä miekkamiestä, joka oli ollut sidottuna paaluun pitkän aikaa syömättä mitään.

Coby ei kertoisi kenellekään totuutta siitä, mikä sai hänet toljottamaan tyhjyyteen, valvomaan yöt pitkät ja unohtumaan pyörittelemään ruokaansa. Hän olisi halunnut saada itsensäkin vakuuttuneeksi siitä, ettei jollain tasolla kaivannut sitä nuijaniskua, joka seurasi laiskottelusta. Hän ei olisi tahtonut myöntää, että tavallaan järjesti sellaisia tilanteita tahallaan, jotta tuttu isku seuraisi. Mutta sitä ei tullut, mikä sai Cobyn silloin tällöin erittäin haikeaksi, hieman surulliseksikin.

Hän eli unelmaansa, miksi hän siis kaipasi painajaistaan?


	44. CrocodilexRobin

**Varoitukset:** Vihjailtua pedofiliaa.

**Paritukset:** CrocodilexRobin/Miss All Sunday

**Word count:** 94

* * *

Nico Robin oli ollut vain 16-vuotias liittyessään Baroque Worksiin. Teini-ikäinen ja epätoivoinen. Valmis mihin vain, kunhan sai suojaa jostain. Ihan mihin vain.

Crocodile osasi aina ottaa kaiken hyödyn irti mistä vain. Niinpä epätoivoisen tyttösen pyrkiessä hänen puheilleen ja hänen Baroque Worksiinsa, osasi Crocodile järjestää tämän kanssa sopimuksen, jolla sai enemmän hyötyä kuin mitä sai ottaessaan esimerkiksi Bon Kurein töihin.

"Miss All Sunday?"

"Niin?"

"Tule yöksi huoneeseeni."

"… …kuten tahdot."

Crocodile myös muisti olla kutsumatta Nico Robinia oikealta nimeltään silloin, kun halusi tältä erikoispalveluksia.

Nico Robin ei tehnyt paljon töitä päivällä, mutta korvasi sen yöllä.


	45. NamixHatchan

**Varoitukset:** Ei ole

**Paritukset:** NamixHatchan

**Word count:** 144

* * *

Arlong oli käskenyt miehistöään olemaan jotakuinkin kilttejä Namille. Nami oli yksi heistä, joten häntä ei saanut kovin pahasti erotella joukosta. Harmi vain, että vaikka kalamiehet olivatkin toisilleen mukavia yleensä, niin he harrastivat myös rajumpia leikkejä, kuten toistensa tönimistä ja lyömistä silloin tällöin. Niinpä heillä oli siis omasta mielestään lupa töniä ja lyödä myös Namia, jos tämä oli heidän tiellään.

Ainut poikkeus oli Hatchan, joka ei yleensä lyönyt ketään, varsinkaan Namia. Itse asiassa tämä tavallaan puolusti tyttöä, jos oli paikalla kun häntä kohdeltiin kaltoin. Oikeastaan hän vain siteerasi Arlongin määräystä, että Namille pitää olla kiltti, mutta pikkuisen Namin mielestä mustekalamies silti puolusti häntä, mistä syystä hän piti tästä enemmän kuin muista.

Hatchan ei missään vaiheessa ymmärtänyt sitä. Hän ei myöskään käsittänyt kuka hänelle kävi laittamassa silloin tällöin kukkaseppeleen päähän hänen nukkuessaan. Mutta kuka hyvänsä se olikin, Hatchan oli aina onnellinen tuntiessaan kukkien tuoksun nenässään herätessään.


	46. UsoppxSogeking

**Varoitukset: **tavallaan spoilereita Thriller Barkiin, skitsofreniaa, itsetuhoisuutta, kiroilua … insestiä?

**Paritukset:** UsoppxSogeking

**Word count:** 340

* * *

"_Sogeking, oletko siellä?"_

'_Tietenkin olen, Usopp-kun'_

"…_ei, et sinä ole."_

* * *

Usopp nojasi Thousand Sunnyn kaidetta vasten, katsellen laivan reunaa vasten pärskyvää merta, puristaen samalla käsissään Sogeking-naamiota, painaen sitä tiukasti rintaansa vasten.

Ampujan silmät olivat tunnetta vailla, kun hän kohotti kätensä kaiteen tuolle puolen ja tiputti naamion mereen. Se kellui pinnalla ja katseli hänen suuntaansa koko matkan, minkä se ajelehti kauemmas laivasta.

* * *

"Senkin idiootti! Eikö se riitä, että meidän pitää kalastaa Luffya merestä jatkuvasti?!" Nami huusi, lyöden Usoppia päähän monta kertaa puhuessaan.

"Anteeksi, minä vain nojailin reunaa vasten ja horjahdin, tippuen sitten alas. Ei tule toistumaan", Usopp mutisi anteeksipyytävästi, oikea käsi hänen laukussaan, puristamassa tiukasti Sogeking-naamiota.

* * *

"_Sogeking, oletko sinä todellinen?"_

'_Tietenkin olen, Usopp-kun'_

"…_ei, et sinä ole."_

* * *

Usopp seisoi Thousand Sunnyn kuntosalilla, vahtivuorossa. Hänen katseensa oli tiukasti painossa, jota hän piteli tärisevin käsin ylhäällä. Se oli Zoron kevyin paino, mutta Usoppille sen piteleminen vaati kovasti voimia.

Suoraan painon alapuolella, kohdassa johon se tippuisi Usoppin voimien loputtua, oli Sogeking-naamio.

* * *

"Et saa juosta tai laskea painoa tälle jalalle ainakaan viikkoon, mielellään kahteen. Mutta Usopp, en käsitä miten onnistuit tiputtamaan Zoron painon jalallesi", Chopper sanoi, laittaessaan sidettä Usoppin vahingoittuneeseen jalkaan.

"Anteeksi, nojasin yhtä hyllyä vasten vahtiessani horisonttia ja sitten paino vain vieri sieltä alas ja suoraan jalalleni. Ei tule toistumaan", Usopp vastasi, ajatukset Sogeking-naamiossa, joka odotti häntä makuusalissa.

* * *

"_Sogeking, oletko ystäväni?_

'_Tietenkin olen, Usopp-kun'_

"…_ei, et sinä ole."_

* * *

Sanji oli kannella liehittelemässä laivan tyttöjä, Usoppin istuessa keittiössä ja vahtiessa uunissa olevaa paistia. Sogeking-naamio tuntui painavan tuhat kiloa hänen laukussaan.

Usopp nousi ylös ja käveli uunin luokse, kaivaen samalla naamion pois laukusta. Hän avasi uunin ja heitti naamion sinne, sulkien sitten luukun ja katsoen sen hidasta tuhoutumista.

* * *

"Ääliö! Kuka imbesilli työntäisi kätensä tulikuumaan uuniin?! Mitä helvettiä sinä yleensä kuvittelit tekeväsi, senkin ryönä?!" Sanji raivosi, pidellen Usoppin palovammojen koristamia käsiä vesihanan alla.

"Anteeksi, yritin vain katsoa, ettei paistissa ole mitään vikana. Ei tule toistumaan", Usopp mutisi, vuodattaen kyyneleen Sogeking-naamiolle, joka oli jälleen turvassa hänen laukussaan.

* * *

"_Sogeking, ethän mene pois?"_

'_En tietenkään, Usopp-kun'_

"_Hyvä, en tahdo olla yksin."_


	47. AU: mahd ZoroxLuffy

**Varoitukset:** AU

**Paritus:** mahdollinen ZoroxLuffy

**Word count:** 287

* * *

Oranssihiuksinen nainen saapui huoneeseen, jossa Roronoa Zoro istui sänkynsä reunalla. Kyseinen vihreähiuksinen mies käänsi välittömästi katseensa naisen suuntaan ja pois vierustoveristaan, joka räpäytti hämmästyneenä silmiään ja katsoi myös tulijan suuntaan.

"Ai, Namihan se siinä", olkihattupäinen poika kommentoi, heilutellen jalkojaan edestakaisin. Zoro vain tuhahti.

"Huomenta Zoro, hei Luffy", Nami sanoi iloisesti, veti nurkasta tuolin ja istui Zoroa vastapäätä. Hän nyökkäsi vihreähiuksiselle miehelle ja sen jälkeen vilkaisi ensin Luffyn suuntaan ja sitten vielä Zoron vasemmallekin puolelle hymyillen. Luffy vilkutti hänelle leveä virne kasvoillaan.

"Mitäs teille tänään kuuluu?" Nami kysyi ja otti esiin pienen lehtiön ja kuulakärkikynän. Zoro mulkaisi niitä inhoavasti ja kääntyi sitten Luffyn puoleen kysyvästi. Mustahiuksinen poika kohautti olkapäitään, jolloin Zoro kääntyi takaisin Namin suuntaan.

"Ei mitään erityistä. Ehkä vähän nälkä olisi", mies vastasi, jolloin Luffyn ilme kirkastui ja tämä taputti jalkojaan innokkaasti yhteen. Oranssihiuksinen nainen nyökkäsi ja kirjoitteli lehtiöönsä.

"Sanji tuo aamiaisen ihan näillä minuuteilla", Nami kertoi, jolloin ovi avautuikin kuin tilauksesta. Ruokakärryn takana ei kuitenkaan ollut Sanji, vaan joku uusi poika, jolla oli vaaleanpunaiset hiukset ja pyöreät silmälasit.

"Toin Zoro-sanin aamiaisen", poika sanoi, jolloin Zoron kulmakarvat kurtistuivat ärtyneesti, kun taas Luffy näytti järkyttyneeltä. Namin huulet puristuivat tiukaksi viivaksi.

"Coby, Zoron _ja Luffyn_ aamiaisen", Nami sanoi tiukasti, jolloin poika näytti hämmentyneeltä.

"Luffyn? Onko Zoro-sanilla huonetoveri?" Coby kysyi ja vilkuili ympärilleen hämillään. Zoron kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin, mutta Luffy laski kätensä rauhoittavasti hänen olkapäälleen ja pudisti päätään. Tällä välin Nami tarttui Cobya ranteesta ja veti tämän ulos huoneesta, sulkien oven perässään.

"Coby, tiedän, että olet uusi, mutta tällaisia virheitä ei vain tehdä. Ei täällä", Nami torui ja osoitti päätään pudistellen seinää kohti. Coby käänsi katseensa ja näki kehystetyn plakaatin, jossa oli yksi lyhyt lause kissan kokoisilla kultaisilla kirjaimilla.

"Grand Linen psykiatrinen sairaala."

Aivan, näkymättömiä huonetovereita ei saanut unohtaa.


End file.
